


They're All Good Sides

by ashes0909



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing Steve Rogers, M/M, Sleeping Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony probably needed his sleep after hours of working, and it really shouldn’t be this inviting to see him so vulnerable, but it was.





	They're All Good Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely festiveferret for the quick beta.

The workshop door slid open, and Steve knew before he even saw the man that Tony was asleep. JARVIS had lowered the music to a dull hum, and everything was still in a way it never was when Tony was conscious. His soft snores drew Steve to the corner of the room, where Tony was slumped over his desk, holoscreens hovering in the air above him, and pieces of his newest project littered across his desk. One piece of metal that looked like a wrench, but not any wrench he’d ever seen before, was pressed into his face. 

He looked so calm, peaceful, like all the world’s villains were not only at bay, but didn’t exist at all. Steve had the urge to reach out and push Tony’s hair back, to pick him up and carry him back up to the penthouse, but it wasn’t his place. If Tony was awake right now he’d be bouncing from one foot to the other, putting distance between them even as he kept his eyes on Steve’s mouth, or chest, or hands, even as he flirted and teased and enticed. But the second Steve got close, a guard would go up. Tony would turn away or make some excuse for Steve to leave. Steve could see his pupils widen, hear the catch in his breath, but he never let Steve close enough for anything more.

And now he was asleep. Steve’s hand itched to touch his cheek; it was probably smooth, definitely soft and warm. His lips were parted and wet, and Steve knew he shouldn’t, that it was a huge invasion of privacy, but he was being so good with the whole not touching thing, and he never admitted to being a saint, regardless of what the lore said about him. 

So, he moved for the nearby couch where his sketchbook waited for him. It was the one that lived in the workshop, a sign of how often he was down here these days, and its pages were filled with DUM-E and U and Tony’s hands working on metal. He turned to a blank page to begin the drawing of Tony: Asleep. 

On the page, his pencil moved along Tony’s familiar hair, down his neck, and over the hunch of his shoulder- all aspects of the man that he’d drawn many times before. But there were details that only existed in sleep, and Steve eagerly captured them. The soft parting of his lips, the way his eyelashes rested against his cheek. Each delicate line fanned out to make thick, lush lashes. 

From his angle on the couch, he could see Tony’s bare feet where they rested, one atop the other, perfectly still. He’d never been able to capture them before, always a rush of movement or covered in socks or shoes. Now he could focus on each delicate knob, on the sharp arches and down the curve of his heels. 

His pencil flew along the page, the scratching of lead against paper the only sound that accompanied Tony’s snoring. And god, Tony was really out of it. He probably needed it after hours of working, and it really shouldn’t be this inviting to see him so vulnerable, but it was. If Steve was someone else, someone without morals or empathy, he could do anything to Tony right now. 

But he wasn’t. He wouldn’t touch him in his sleep, at least not in real life, but on the page…

His hand moved to the side of the drawing, and he started a rough sketch of himself before he even knew what he was doing. On the page, he was kneeling next to Tony, too close to be anything other than intimate. He knew where he wanted his hands to be, so he drew them there. One cupping Tony’s cheek and the other sliding along the inside of his thigh. Tony was wearing gym shorts, and it would be so easy to slide his hand up them, to touch where Steve yearned to touch but knew he’d never be able too.

He wondered if Tony could get hard in his sleep without even waking up. There was enough room in the shorts to stretch around a growing erection, and Steve turned the page, drew another rough sketch of Tony’s lap and Steve’s hand under the shorts. His cheeks grew hot as he imagined what Tony would do if he ever saw this sketchpad, but it didn’t stop him from drawing another version of Tony sleeping, this time with his feet in Steve’s lap, Steve’s large hands massaging Tony’s foot. And another Tony in the corner, this one with Steve wrapped around his hunched shoulders, hugging him from behind. And another Tony, this one not hunched over at all but leaning back in his chair, naked for Steve to see, and this time he wasn’t leaning behind Tony or kneeling next to him, but in front of him, between his legs. 

And he was hard now, his own drawings working him up so much that he had to shift on the couch. God he was such a degenerate. He wanted Tony so bad, and he was too afraid to tell him. Too afraid to ruin their friendship, so instead he took advantage of this moment of innocent exposure.

He turned the page and started again, this time with Tony slumped back over like in real life, but instead of sitting on the chair, he was sitting on Steve’s lap. They were both naked and hard, and even though Steve’s head was thrown back in pleasure, Tony was still sound asleep. 

And it was halfway through this sketch that Tony started to stir, it began with a fluttering of those thick eyelashes, his parted lips closed and then opened again for his tongue to wet the dry skin. Steve’s pencil kept flying across the page, trying to catch the last details of his drawings and Tony’s eyebrow twitched at the sound. “Steve,” Tony murmured through those tantalizing lips. “Is that you?”

Steve hummed, soothing. “Shh, it’s me,” he whispered. “I’m here, go back to sleep.”

A sound rumbled from deep in Tony’s chest, and he pushed back, stretching his whole body before curling back in on himself to settle his head against his arms and fall back asleep. But before sleep overcame him again, Steve heard Tony murmur, “Make sure you catch my good side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Please feel free to come visit me on tumblr: [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
